random texts
by Dovie Darling
Summary: So basically these are random texts the team sent to each other sorry in advance to any misspellings and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n so this is exactly what the title says it's just random texts the young justice team sent to each other**

 **Robin:R**

 **Artemis:A**

 **Kid Flash:Ki**

 **Aqualad:Al**

 **Superboy:Sb**

 **Miss Martian:Mm**

 **Zatanna:Zee**

 **Red Arrow: Ra**

 **Lets start (I don't own young justice)too bad**

* * *

Ki: Hey Arty, what do you call a camel with no humps?

A: Not now Wally

Ki: Humphrey lol

A: Funny -_-

Ki: What do you call a camel with 3 humps?

A: No -_-

Ki: Pregnant! XD

A: get ready to die

Ki: yikes

* * *

Ki:went to my cousins house

R: great did ya have fun

Ki:NO! They're evil

R: dude be nice

Ki: I'm serious

R: what did they do?

Ki:they're all girls

R: Sooooooo

Ki:*sends picture of him in a dress*

R:your cousins are awesome

Ki:I hate you

* * *

KI: dude just do it

R:I am in so much trouble

KI: you're only in trouble if you get caught

R: fine

LATER

R: I'm in trouble

* * *

R: hey Artie

A: don't call me Artie

R: I need help

A: we all know

R: I'm serious

A: fine what's wrong

R: what's the plural word for octopus

A: octopi

R: and the plural word for cactus is...

A: cacti

R: then why isn't mattress matri

* * *

R: dude I need you

Ra: maybe whats up

R: foreigner or foriegner

Ra: i before e except after c our when sounded like a as in neighbor and weigh

R: weird

* * *

R: Qua ce passe-t-il(what's happening)

Ki: i have no idea what you said

R: awesome

* * *

R: Qua ce passe-t-il

Al:i do not know this language

R: ok cool

* * *

R: Qua ce passe-t-il

Mm: i am sorry Robin i do not speak this language

R: ineressant(interesting)

* * *

R: Qua ce passe-t-il

Sb: no

R: d'accord(all right)

* * *

R: Qua ce passe-t-il

Zee: naem taht seod tahw

R: je ne te dis pas(I'm not telling )

Zee: Robin!

* * *

R: Qua ce passe-t-il

A: ça ne fait rien(it doesnt matter)

R: Incroyable (incredible)

A: est-ce pas ? (isn't it)

R: Oui mon amour (yes my love)

A: vous êtes trop gentil (you're too kind)

R: je sais que je le suis(I know I am)

* * *

 **So thats it for today. I don't know when I will update next, so by for now peoples.**


	2. Chapter 2

A: so Meg wanna watch a movie

Mm: sure whats it about

A: it's about a serial killer who murdered a woman and all but one child, whom he left disabled. The dad tries to raise the kid but the he gets kidnapped. So the father travels around the world to find his son with the help of a mentally retarded woman.

Mm: oh my, what's the movie called?

A: finding nemo

* * *

Ki: ok so if girls are better than boys than why did God make man first

A: everyone knows that you make a rough draft before the final copy

Ki: ...

* * *

Ki: hey Roy can you lend me 30 bucks

Roy: no do you think money grows on trees

Ki: what's money made of

Roy: paper

Ki: and where does paper come from

Roy: fine you can have 30 bucks

Ki: sweet!

* * *

Ki: Dude i think i broke my nose

R: Dude what happened

Ki: I ran into play-ground equipment at the park

R: lol Were you super-speeding

Ki: no

R: that just makes it all funnier

Ki: shut-up

* * *

R: Wally?

Ki: yeah

R: when i die,

Ki: yeah

R: walk over to my body, dramatically fall to your knees, and yell whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Ki: challenge accepted

* * *

R: I'm bored

A: this could get dangerous

R: I've got an idea

A: I'm game. What is it

R: Let's go to Walmart and glue coins to the floor, and see how many people try to pick them up.

A: let's do it

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I would like to thank every one who followed and reviewed, and i would like thank myself for running into play-grou equipment and thinking that Wally would do the same thing**

 **\- signed-**

 **The One They Call Abbs**


	3. authors note

**Unfortunately this is just an authors note. I will not be updating soon, my great-grandma died recently. It will be approximately two months before I will update again, so please bear with me.**

 **-sincerely,**

 **The one they call Abbs**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N so i wasn't planning on updating so s** **oon but its the middle of the night an im bored so here it goes, chapter three of random texts**

 **I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

own a rabbit and no he does not own Young Justice either sorry.

Ki: fire alarm sounded off at school today

R: drill or for real

Ki: idk but I grabbed my chips and ran

R: so your school is possibly burning, and your first thought is to grab food?

Ki: priorities , dude, priorities

Ki: plus I was hungry

* * *

Ki: how much do you love me

A: count the stars that's how much I love you

Ki: but it's morning

A:exactly

* * *

Ki: i love being the coolest kid in school

R: you're not homeschooled

Ki: dude soo not cool

* * *

Ki: i can spell my name

A: i would hope soA

Ki: m-y n-a-m-e

* * *

Ki: i can make cereal

R: good for you

Ki: first you pour the milk

R: no thats not how its done!

Ki: then you get the towel cuz you forgot the bowl

* * *

A: omg I saw you on TV

Ki: really!?

A: yeah!

Ki: what channel!?

A: animal planet

Ki: I hate you

* * *

 **So thats all for now, I would like to thank everyone who reviews and favorited and followed. right now I just feel like making fun of Wally LOL.**

 **sincerely,**

 **The One They Call Abbs**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N so yeah I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been on vacation and internet has been lousy so sorry. Anyways congrats to Supergirl1623 for figuring out my mystery language YOUR PRIZE IS...send in a text (keep it PG rated) and i will put it in my next chapter. So here's an extra long chapter for an extra long wait.

I only wished I owned Young Justice.

* * *

R: Say Irish wristwatch out loud

Ki: jerk

* * *

Ki: let us go into battle

R: yes lettuce

Ki:no carrot

R: you crack me up

Ki:Eggsactly

R: can it

Ki: i love food

R: I know

* * *

Ki: you could shoot someone during a firework show and no one would hear the shot.

A: do you really think I haven't tried this

* * *

(special appearance from Batman)

R: Hey Batman

B: What

R: I wonder

B: what

R: What would happen

B: No do not

R: if I lit

B: Robin I'm serious

R: a fireworks tent on fire

B: I will beat you child

R: wow

B: you did it didn't you

R: that was awesome!

* * *

Ki: I need your help

R: Not now Wally

Ki: but it's an emergency

R: It's never an emergency with you

Ki: it's a code blue emergency

R: What's wrong?

Ki:how do you eat your gummy bears

R: What

Ki: how do you eat your gummy bears

R: This isn't even an emergency

Ki: just answer the question

R: I just eat them

Ki: nooooo you're supposed to eat the head the head first to put them out of there misery

R: I like putting people in misery. And you will be my next victim if you don't leave me alone.

Ki: ...

* * *

R: Hello 'Miss

A: Don't come here to defend him

R: Oh I'm not. I just want to know what he did

A: He painted my arrows red and white and shaped the tips into hearts

R: Do you want me to help you hurt him

A: why

R: He texted me during a fight to ask me how I eat my gummy bears. And now I'm kidnapped.

A: ok you can help

* * *

Ki: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored

R: Tell Artemis something and add mon amour at the end

Ki: ok

Much later

* * *

Ki: WHY

R: lol

* * *

A: You are in sooo much trouble

R: What did I do

A: You helped him

R: What are you talking about

A: I know that idiot doesn't know French. So you told him to call me mon amour

R: Guilty as charged mon amour

A: I thought you were on my side!

R: Ehh not really I just help everyone

A: you better sleep with one eye open

R: I'm not scared

* * *

A/N so yeah there you go not really an extra long chapter but ok. thanks everyone for following favoriting and reading and reviewing.! Oh I almost forgot mon amour means my love in french.

sincerely-

The One They Call Abbs


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N okay so I know I haven't updated in** ** _forever_** **,** ** _at least it feels that_** **way,** ** _but school has just started and I'm hating high_** **school** ** _so far, sorry._** **so here's the next chapter.**

 **unfortunately I do not own Young Justice although I want to.**

* * *

 **Ki: I wish something funny would happen**

 **R: Well you always have your face.**

 **R: That's rather funny!**

 **R: Wally?**

* * *

Ki:so how was your history test?

R: Well I forgot a few of the states names so I wrote: solid, gas, liquid, insanity, sound, and mind.

Ki: smart-alec.

R: Well I'm smart but my name's not Alec

Ki: and i repeat "smart-alac"

* * *

R: Dude, I'm sorry

R: Come on! Please forgive me!

R: I'm soooo sorry. I promise I will never do it again!

Ki: Fine I forgive you but next time, DON'T EAT MY SANDWICH!

R: Thanks dude! I will forever be in your debt.

Ki: Well actually...

R: No.

Ki: Ok.

* * *

A: you guys are acting so immature! grow up!

R: We're not acting immature.

Ki: Yeah now get out of our fort.!

R: Arty stop!

A: only if you act your age.

Ki: no

R: NEVER! ATTACK THE ARCHER!

A: you know pillows dom hurt, right?

Ki: then why did you run?

A: I didn't run. I walked. And it was because of your stupidity.

* * *

R: So I heard you and Conner were in a parade together.

Mm: Oh yes it was very exiting

R: Oh I bet. I hope it didn't rain.

Mm: No it didn't:)

R: Good cause that would have been a rain on your parade.

* * *

Ki: here comes the bride, big,fat, and wide

R: here comes the groom,ugly as a broom

Ki: we shall never speak of this again.

R: Agreed.

* * *

R: How are you feeling

Ki: Dude why is my arm broken?

R: well you were on pain meds, and you were acting like you were drunk.

Ki: But what did I do?

R: you jumped of the roof onto Barrys car, yelling "Nananananana Batman"

Ki: And you didn't take me to the hospital?

R: I was too busy laughing.:)

* * *

R: Come here

Ki: I don't wanna

R: I have grapes

Ki: Ok

* * *

(special text from Angel Ruth)

Mm: So, I heard about "Shipping a couple" what does that mean?

A: Two characters on a show that you would like to date, it's also known as an otp Mm: So like how I ship Conner and Megan

A: What

Mm: Nothing...

* * *

(shout out to The Gardian for part of this text)

Ki: You know what type of tea Americans drink?

Ki: libertea

R: you know why there are no knock knock jokes about America?

R: because freedom rings

Ki: you're awesome

R: I know

* * *

 **ok so with school, new chapters will be randomer, also i have a new puppy and she demands attention. One more thing before I forget, things have been cleared up between me and Midnightstars12, it was just a slight misunderstanding. So bye y'all.**

 **-They Call Me Abbs**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm skipping straight to the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: take a wild guess.**

* * *

Ki: I'm bored

Ki: give me attention

A: No. I have to study so I can be better than the people I hate.

* * *

Ki: I'm a genius

Ki: Nevermind

* * *

R: I can't believe you ate my cookie!

Ki: you shouldn't of been waving it in my face.

R: We were in separate rooms!

Ki: oh

* * *

Ki: knock knock

R: Not now Kid.

Ki: pleeeeaaaaassseee

R: Fine. Who's there?

Ki: Europe

R: Europe who?

Ki: no you're a poo. XD

R: Dude you're going to get me kidnapped.

Ki: so you laughed?

R: Well duh.

* * *

Ki: What are those things called?!

R: Dude you're gonna have to be more specific.

Ki: you know, the bunnies with the antlers.

R: idk, maybe it's a dabbit (deer+rabbit)

Ki: or maybe it's a reer (rabbit+deer)

R: uhhhh

Ki: I have realized my mistake.

* * *

Ki: you're choking me!

A: that's the point!

* * *

R: I could strangle you.

Ki: you aren't tall enough, lol

R: Maybe not, but you've sunk low enough for me to reach.

* * *

Ki: I hate this guy at school

R: sorry dude.

Ki: Imma stab him

R: That sounds illegal

R: I'm in!

* * *

Ki: you did it!

R: No I didn't.

R: Oh that,

R: Yeah, I did that...

* * *

Ki: I'm sooooo bored

A: me too.

R: Guys, I got an idea!

A: What?

R: Let's go to Walmart, and every time those intercom thingys say something, Wally falls on his knees and says "The voices, they're back!"

Ki: And Robin can go to the employees and yell at them in random languages.

A: And I'll laugh like a maniac, pulling things of the shelves.

Ki: this is gonna be awesome!

A: I wonder how long it will take for them to kick us out.

* * *

 **That's a rap! Don't forget to review and favorite/follow, thx. Shout out to my best friend and her siblings for making this fanfic happen. Please, if you're looking for an YJ RP forum, join me and my friends in Young Justice-Reborn. We would love some more people to join as cannons and OC even! See ya there!**

 **\- They Call Me Abbs**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo yo yo, what's up, no I haven't died. But school makes me want too. So anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: *in a sarcastic voice* yup I own Young Justice.**

* * *

R: dude, what pain meds were you on last night?!

Ki: umm I wasn't on any pain meds.

R: yes you were, you ran around the cave, uncapping every ballpoint pen saying "Come on Riptide, I need you"

Ki: I know, and I wasn't on anything.

R:...

* * *

Ki: Hey Rob, do your best American accent.

R: *clears throat* I'm an American, I'm going to go to McDonalds,and get all fat, and pffftthhh

Ki: bravo Rob bravo.

* * *

Ki: Whatcha doin'

R: I'm in my closet

Ki: Why?

R: I'm looking for Narnia

Ki: DON'T GO IN TILL I GET THERE!

R: ok

* * *

A: you know Halloween yesterday right?

Ki: Then why are you wearing that ugly mask you call your face?

A: That's it! You're dead West!

* * *

Ki: Dude, you gotta save me!

R: No matter what you do to Artemis, I'm always on your side.

R: So what did you do?

Ki: I told her to take off that ugly mask she calls her face.

R: Sorry dude, but you're all on you own here.

* * *

A: Guess what

R: A pink hippo fell from the sky, landed on your blue gorilla, who then threw the hippo into the lake, and now there's fish in your back yard!?

A: Next time just ask "What?"

* * *

Ki: Dude, guess what!

R: An alien came down and abducted a family of ostriches and did some weird voodoo magic stuff to turn them red, then released then back to earth !?

Ki: Sometimes I worry about you

R: I know

* * *

Ki: I miss you...

R: Of course you do

* * *

Ki: Dude, get over here now!

R: No way, it's 2 am.

Ki: But I found U. Barrys secret stash of oreos.

R: I'll be there in ten.

* * *

R: you left your phone at my house

Ki: I know.

R: Wait, how are you texting me then?

R: ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?

Ki: yeah, I got hungry.

* * *

 **That's all folks. I ain't got no excuse for updating late. So Happy Halloween y'all ! So I'm writing a book, and it's gonna be awesome, that or I'm throwing it in the fall festival fire next Sunday. Oh well.**

 **-They Call Me Abbs**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have one more gift left to open! I hope it's the rights to YJ! keep your fingers crossed! Ready? Nope, just a rabbit. I'll name him ginger for gingerbread cookies (and cause Wally is a ginger)**

* * *

Ki: get down from there

R: no!

Ki: I'll call the police

R:I can fight them off

Ki: i have cookies

R: *climbs down from the tree* I could have fought them off

Ki: i know

* * *

Ki: did it hurt?

R: What?

* * *

Ki: did it hurt when you fell from heaven

R: Are you calling me satan?!

Ki: yes I am.

* * *

Ki: waffles are just pancakes with abs

R: I hate you.

* * *

Ki: I just poured milk into the washing machine, sometimes I think I'm an idiot.

A: oh, I do that all the time.

Ki: you pour milk into the washing machine?

A: No, I think you're an idiot.

* * *

Ki: I put the 'fun' in funeral

R: I put the 'hot' in psychotic

Ki: i put the 'laughter' in slaughter

R: I put the 'oo' in blood

Ki: i put the 'ay' in slaying

R: I put the 'sass' in assassinate

R: sorry, that was the "angry archer"

Ki: it's true, she does put the 'sass' in assassinate

* * *

Ki: i have a plan

R: You have a plan?

Ki: yes

R: first of all, you're copying me from when I say I have a plan

Ki: no I'm not copying you, i really do have a plan

R: secondly, I do not believe you have a plan

Ki: i have part of a plan

* * *

Ki: if you step on someones foot they open their mouths just like a trash can

R: dude, it's too early

* * *

Ki: that last mission was crazy!

R: we almost came close to dying six or seven times, I thought we did good

* * *

Ki: what kind of pig is small enough to make pigs in a blanket?

A: a teacup pig.

Ki: oh ok

* * *

Ki: I'm soo sad

R: look up "studio c: aww yeah" on youtube

Ki: that was pretty funny

R: now look at the description

Ki: dude.

* * *

 **Well, Happy Christmas and merry new year! Happy Hanukkah and all the other holidays this month!**

 **-You know who I am**


	10. Chapter 9

**Merry Holidays! Twice in one week, I think I'm doin' good anyways.**

 **Disclaimer: what do you think?**

* * *

R: oh no, that's not inconvenient at all. Go ahead, set fire to another hotel

Ki: we're in a crisis

R: I can't have a crisis, my schedule is already full

* * *

A: sorry

R: why?

A: I forgot your clothes are more expensive than my tiny apartment

R: WHAT DID YOU DO?

* * *

A: The phrase "ignore it, and it'll go away" does not include a dozen cop cars chasing you

A: Trust me on this

* * *

Ki: I have never been so insulted in my life!

A: You don't listen much do you?

* * *

Ki: Artemis is amazing

R: what are you talking about?

Ki: I mean I've never seen someone so beautiful breaking a chair over a bikers back

* * *

R: why is wally bleeding?

A: because he is an idiot

R: I didn't know idiocy caused people to start bleeding from the nose

A: I think it's a new phenomenon

* * *

Mm: what are you doing Robin?

R: I'm training my mind for battle

Mm: you're playing video games

R: exactly, training. Now go away, you're distracting me

* * *

A: 7 billion people in this world and you're overreacting because we killed one man

Ki: but...

A: Seven. Billion. People. now quit complaining and drink your smoothie.

* * *

Sb: is Artemis always this angry?

R: oh she's just getting warmed up

* * *

Ki: breaking news Spiderman replaced his webbing with silly string, witnesses claimed it looked "really fun" until he hit the ground

R: Lord give me patience or an untraceable handgun

* * *

 **-they call me Abbs**


	11. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: maybe, maybe not. Quit askin'.**

* * *

R: I hate you

Ki: you're just mad because my mugshot was better than yours

* * *

Batman: where are you?

R: At the cave, why?

Batman: I hear fireworks, and you are missing. This can't be a coincidence

* * *

R: do you want to rearrange Walmart?

Ki: sure, but we'd have to be quiet

R: ninja mode activated

Ki: NO! NO NINJA MODE!

* * *

Ki: I had an interesting day at school

R: why, what happened?

Ki: some kid tried to explain to the principal what he did wrong using interpretive dance

R: I'd love your school

* * *

Al: team bonding time

R: really?..

Ki: do we have to..

Sb: I don't wanna

A: I agree with Conner

Mm: I think it'll be fun

Zee: me too

Al: great, first question. If stranded on an island, how would you get off

Ki: run like Jesus

Mm: fly

Sb: jump

Zee: cast a spell

Al: I would swim

R: easy, signal the batwing

A: seriously!? Am I the only one that can't get off an island?

R: you must answer the question Arty

A: I'd probably cling to one of you guys

* * *

R: why am I wearing a leash?

A: shoot, I forgot to take it off

Ki: it was for your own safety, you were doing back flips off Street lamps.

R: oh, ok

* * *

Ki: I just wanna be friends

A: pass

* * *

Ki: hey dude what you up to?

R: sitting in the fridge

Ki: haha dude check your phone, autocorrect haha! XD

R: what are you talking about ?I'm sitting in the fridge eating a banana.

Ki: I worry about you

* * *

Ki: so, oxygen went out on a date with potassium today, it went ok

R: really? I saw oxygen making out with magnesium.. omg

Ki: actually oxygen percent nitrogen out, but nitrogen was like "NO"

R: I thought oxygen had a double bond with the hydrogen twins

A: I hate both of you

* * *

 **Bla bla bla, I'm soo tired, gnight.**

 **-The one they call Abbs**


	12. Chapter 11

**Blah blah blah, disclaimer: what do you think**

* * *

Ki: I need a creepy friend to scare off the other creepy people

R: I'd be honored to be that friend.

Ki: you are already that friend

* * *

Ki: my arm hurts

R: I told you, I'm sorry!

R: I didn't think hitting you with a bat that hard would break your arm. You need to drink more milk

* * *

R: are we still banned from the library?

Ki: yes, and the supermarket and Walmart

A: also the zoo, the dog park, the aquarium, and the fish market.

R: we need a list, cuz I almost got arrested because I went to the library.

* * *

Ki: I found a note that I wrote in the second grade

A: really? What does it say?

Ki: " I love animals, my favorite animals have horns. here is a list of animals with horns: elephants, bulls,cows, and unicorns. I love unicorns!"

A: wow.

* * *

R: hey Wally?

Ki: yes, I still hate you.

R: ok, sorry

* * *

A: so I found a folder saying "bad grades, ones a 36%"

R: ouch

A: yeah, anyways, when I opened it, it was all A's and B's

* * *

Ki: I have the most brilliant idea

A: no.

Ki: but you haven't even heard it

R: we don't care

Ki: but it's a prank!

R: I'm suddenly intrigued

Ki: you know those ball things at Walmart

A: yeah..

Ki: well let's take turns jumping in them

A: ok, and afterward I can push Robin in a cart yelling "The British are coming!"

R: is this why we're banned from Walmart?

Ki: yes

A: yes

* * *

Ki: it takes a very broken, twisted soul to do what you do

R: You're too kind, thank you for noticing

* * *

Ki: you're insane!

R: I know! Isn't it great?

* * *

Ki: stop judging me

A: I can't, it's my hobby

* * *

Ki: how did you even manage to do that!?

R: with this smile, I can get away with anything

* * *

R: your house is a wreck

A: yeah, you could've at least cleaned the bathroom

Ki: had I known I was going to have guests at THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING I would have.

* * *

 **and done, happy reading. So I have decided that I am running out of things to post, if you read something in a book, or had something funny happen to you, feel free to post it in the reviews and I might add it to my next chapter. THANKS**

 **-They Call Me Abbs**


	13. Chapter 12

Ki: can you write a poem for me

R: sure

R: roses are red, violets are blue, why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?!

* * *

R: do you want to know the best thing about star wars

Ki: what

R: it's one family disrupting the whole galaxy with their drama

* * *

Unknown: what's your favorite game? Mines following you home after school

Ki: who the heck is this!?

Unknown: your cats fur is so soft, I think it would make a great pair of gloves

Ki: seriously you're creeping me out, who are you?

Unknown: it's me, Rob, I deleted my number from your phone just so I could do this

Ki: I hate you

* * *

R: I have nothing to fear from death!

Ki: that's because you're a dang lunatic

* * *

R: I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse, or two

Ki: Don't you have, like, three horses

R: brb

Ki: WAIT, ROB, NO

R: that is completely unrelated to the horse thing, I swear on the river Styx.

* * *

Ki: hey

R: why are you texting me at two am?

Ki: why are you replying at 2 am

R: touche

* * *

Ki: I asked dad if I could get the new iPhone, he said if Mom's ok with it, he'll get it for me

R: cool

Ki: dude! I think Mom's in a good mood, she just texted me saying she'll bring me chicken pot pie and soda for dinner, and she said she loves me.

R: great, you gonna ask her?

Ki: duh

Ki: she was in a bad mood, I'll ask her tomorrow

* * *

Ki: hey dude, how was your check up?

R: it was ok, the doctor said I need to start killing people

Ki: what?

R: well, actually he said I should reduce the stress in my life, but I knew what he meant..

* * *

Al: what happened?

Ki: no idea

A: all I heard was "come on, it'll be funny"

R: the next thing we knew, we were in jail

* * *

A: kid, I swear, he's not trying to kill you

Ki: I'm telling you, Robin is possessed or something

A: he's your best friend

Ki: no, Artemis, listen

Ki:I was doing homework in the cave, when I looked up he was standing in the doorway and I heard him whisper "soon"

* * *

Ki: any idea how to fix this?

A: yup

R: I have a brilliant plan

Ki: besides murdering and/or maiming

A: no.

R: Nevermind

* * *

 **-they call me Abbs**


	14. Chapter 13

**WOW I ACTUALLY UPDATED**

 **Disclaimer: whatever**

* * *

Ki: what kind of math does a tree do

R: twigonomitry

Ki: no, square roots

R: considering square roots isn't a type of math, the answer is geometree

* * *

Ki: did you hear about the Italian chef that died

Ki: he pasta way

R: we cannoli do so much

A: he will become a pizza history

R: here today, gone tomato

A: how sad that he ran out of thyme

A: I'm sending olive my prayers to the family

R: His wife is really upset. Cheese still not over it

A: do you blame her, she sausage a tragic thing

Ki: Really guys, I was just trying to tell a joke.

* * *

Ki: wow you look...

A: beautiful, I know, let's move on

* * *

Ki: did you know, things don't bug you if you don't think about them.

Ki: from now on, I won't think about the things I don't like, and I'll be happy all the time

R: don't you think that's an irresponsible and silly way to live?

Ki: what a pretty afternoon.

* * *

Ki: my parents are forcing me to this family dinner

R: but you love food

Ki: but I don't love my 12 cousins

R: well do something to stop you from going

Ki: do you think slashing the tires will work?

R: yeah, that'll do

* * *

R: describe Arty in one sentence

Ki: If she were in the woods alone with a wolf pack, the wolfs would run

A: I'm flattered

* * *

R: I'm either going out for ice cream or committing a heinous crime

R: I'll decide in the car

* * *

Ra: please stop putting things in my microwave

Ki: but it's science

Ra: YOU BLEW UP A CD!

R: yeah, science

Ki: let's do a highlighter next

Ra: No

R: sounds good

* * *

Ki: I love you

A: don't be dumb

* * *

Ki: how did you find me?

R: I'm a detective, it's what I do

Ki: my mom told you didn't she?

R: yeah

* * *

R:I may have accidentally pick pocketed the president

Ki: what do you mean you may have accidentally pick pocketed the President!?

R: it's a long story

Ki: tell me!

* * *

A: why is Wally such an idiot?!

R: everyone has to excel at something

* * *

Ki: RIP boiled water

R: you will be mist

A: I hate both of you

* * *

Ki: eating clocks is really time consuming

R: especially if you go back for seconds

* * *

 **Happy Valentines day my faithful followers, and others.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright everyone, my best friend bet me that I couldn't get over 100 reviews by the time** **I update chapter 18, I'm on chapter 14 right now. If we can prove her wrong, I'll let you give me a dare and I swear on the river Styx I'll do it, I might even upload it to YouTube. So lets** **try and prove her wrong**

 **Disclaimer: We both know the answer**

* * *

Ki: but that's illegal!

R: not in some countries

R: so let's pretend we're there

* * *

Ra: which one of you melted my couch!

Ki: it was Rob...

R: WRONG I was just the accomplice

Ki: you provided the blowtorch

Ra: guys, this is why we can't have nice things

* * *

Ki: if sarcasm burned calories, you'd be one skinny dude.

R: I already am one skinny dude

Ki: oh yeah

* * *

Ki: hey

A: leave me alone

Ki: but I can't live without you..

A: then die.

Ki: rude.

* * *

Ki: hey when I die can you stand by my casket dressed as the grim reaper, and not say a word to anyone

R: sure, for how much?

Ki: I'll leave 50 bucks in my will for you

R: consider it done

* * *

A: how do you keep an idiot in suspense.

Ki: I don't know, how?

Ki: hello?

Ki: Artemis ?

Ki: oh...

* * *

R: I heard you fell down in gym class today

Ki: no, the floor needed a hug

R: oh really? Then why were you crying?

Ki: it was a very emotional time

* * *

Ki: I like you, do you like me?

A: no

A: but you never asked if I loved you

Ki: aww do you love me?

A: no.

* * *

R: how the heck do you spell Voldermlort?

R: Is it Voldermirt

R: or Voldermort

Ki: dude all three are wrong its Voldemort

R: oh

* * *

Ki: I have so much homework

R: now is always a good time to wait till later

Ki: good idea

R: so what movie do you wanna watch?

* * *

Ki: Rob

Ki: Robbie

Ki: Robin it's important

R: dude I'm training, what do you want?

Ki: I just farted

R: All I ask for is one normal friend

* * *

Ki: I don't know what to do, I've apologized a hundred times

A: Actions speak louder than wombats

A: haha words

A: that was funny, but I'm still mad at you.

* * *

Unknown: everyone thinks you suck

Ki: umm wrong number

Unknown: Matt?

Ki: no, Wally

Unknown: oh, well, you probably suck too

* * *

Ki: ROFL

R: LSHIDMTAMSFO

Ki: laughing do hard I dropped my taco and my sombrero fell off?

R: Yup

Ki: bestest friend ever!

* * *

 **Bla bla bla (enter important message here) yup, I think I got the authors note perfect. If you have any text suggestions go ahead and tell me, Thanks. Don't forget to review, I love to hear your words of encouragement, it's what keeps this story going.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright everyone, first thing's first, we're over halfway there, 52/100+ reviews! Keep up the good work guys! Now for the next announcement, my phone (which I use to keep track of the texts) has decided to not turn on, at all. I've tried everything, but I can't get it to work again, so it's going to a lot harder to update now. So now onto the texts.**

 **Disclaimer: why do I have to do this?**

* * *

R: this plan of yours is going to get us killed

Ki: so you're in?

R: of course I'm in!

* * *

R: so what's our exit strategy?

Ki: our _what?_

A: Oh gods, we're all gonna die..

* * *

R: what's that word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?

Ki: that's a school, and those 'creatures' are children

* * *

A: I still want to know how you got that car on the roof

R: now Artemis, I can't tell you all of my secrets

* * *

A: you morons!

R: Prank war!

A: why would you do _that_ of all things?

Ki: what did he do

A: he painted my room pink!

* * *

Ki: what's this piece of paper on my desk?

R: it's my birthday wishlist

Ki: I am not getting you a tank for your birthday!

R: aww why not..

Ki: because, you'd destroy half of the world!

* * *

Ki: what are you doing?!

Ki: literally everything about this is illegal

A: would you shut up and let me do my own thing

* * *

Ki: do you still love me?

R: the problem with your face, is that I can still see it

* * *

R: sure, sure. That's a great idea, I was just about to suggest throwing ourselfs off a cliff and saving them the trouble of killing us, but your spot on with that idea!

* * *

Al: well, this turned out terrible

Ki: give me a moment, I can make it worse

* * *

R: what are you doing!?

Ki: I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said

Ki: who am I to stand in the way of fate?

R: oh ok

R: wait, What?

* * *

R: did you turn off the lights?

Sb: no

R: well then we have a problem

* * *

Zee: do you really need all of that candy?

R: do you really need to ask

* * *

Mm: do you even know how to fly that thing!

R: normally I would just lie and say yes, but taking into consideration that I almost hit that building, I'm going to assume you know the answer

* * *

 **Well I got a review that stated that I needed to add a few more of the characters, but I can't really see some of them sending** **most of these texts** **. But I'll try harder to fit them in somewhere! Thanks again for all of the reviews, you're awesome! So goodbye to the beautiful person reading this :)**

 **-They call me Abbs**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I am so happy to get this chapter out before March ended, I probably should be working on my 3 reports, but oh well, here goes nothing**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Ki: dude, I just got this new TV!

R: everything is free if you run fast enough

Ki: I love your logic

Ki: also, on a completely unrelated note, I have superspeed...

* * *

R: based on statistical evidence, I am immortal

Al: how so?

R: I haven't died yet

* * *

Ra: swear to me that you will not do it

R: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good

* * *

R: do you trust me?

Mm: not really

R: smart girl

* * *

A: sorry

Ki: if we get arrested it's your fault

* * *

A: I trusted you with that secret!

R: well, then, you can't really blame me.

R: it was your mistake

* * *

R: this is the most disgusting place I've ever had to scout out for a mission

Ki: what's so disgusting about it?

R: There is mold and mildew and some fuzzy red ball...

Ki: ewww where are you?

R: your bedroom.

* * *

A: I don't know how to put this nicely, so I won't

A: your room is a mess.

Ki: I know

Ki: wait, why are you in my room?!

* * *

Ki: I'm gonna strap a go pro to my head and run into that tornado

Flash: I suggest you don't do that

R: but if you do, send me the video

* * *

Batman: any questions

R: why do we assume that dinosaurs roar, how do we know that they didn't speak English or bark like a dog

B: I meant questions about the mission.

* * *

R: I'm going to catch a seagull

Sb: you can't catch a seagull

R: I accidentally caught two, do you want one

Sb: how do you accidentally catch a bird!

* * *

Al: you're in charge while I'm gone

R: that's a very very bad decision.

Ki: the day we make Robin in charge is the day we all die.

* * *

 **Well that's it, I had someone review, wondering what illegal things Artemis and Robin has been doing, to be honest, I don't tell you because I'd rather YOU use your imagination. Good 't forget to review so we can prove my friend wrong. 54/100 reviews, we can do this! (I hope)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well this is chapter 17 so two more monts for my bet, I need about 40 reviews or my friend wins. Anyways I won't update as often because school let's out next week and mist of these text come from my friends so.. I present to you, chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: *looks in every box in my house* nope**

* * *

Ki: mom got me a pit bull puppy

Ki: she's so cute, why do people think pit bulls are so mean?

Ki: crap

Ki: she's biting my leg! Get it of!

* * *

Ki: what's your type?

R: type of what?

A: blood

R: red

* * *

R: so today at school this girl asked me what procrastinate meant and I told her "I'll tell you later." And my teacher and about half of the class started laughing while she was muttering "I dont get it"

Ki: gods, you are one evil dude

* * *

R: guess what I bought you

Ki: skittles?

R: No, a trampoline

R: because you're always jumping to conclusions

* * *

R: what's Harry Potter's favorite way to go down a hill?

A: idk how?

R: walking

R: JK Rolling

A: I am never speaking to you again

* * *

Ki: I'm gonna throw a party this weekend

R: dont you need friends to throw a party?

Ki: I hate you

* * *

Ki: you know that moment when you realize that you have to get a 254% on you final to have a B in class?

A: you mean the "Thees ees a deesaster." moment?

Ki: yup

A: yeah, we're going to fail

* * *

A: hey guys, the kids next door challenged me to a water gun fight. I'm boiling the water right now, wanna help?

Ki: what do you mean by 'boiling'?

R: was that autocorrect?

A: haha...autocorrect...yeah

A: are you coming or not?

R: duh

Ki: sure

* * *

Ki: hey! Who stole my goggles?

Ki: Nevermind, I found them

R: the were in that mess of a room, weren't they?

Ki: yeah

* * *

A: would you like to be the sun in my life?

Ki: definitely!

A: good, then stay 92,935,700 miles away from me

* * *

Ki: hey

A: hi

Ki: I can't sleep

A: oh, well, I can

A: good night!

* * *

Ki: who painted the Mona Lisa?

R: Leonardo DaVinci

Ki: oh, was that before or after he played in the Titanic?

R: that was Leonardo DiCaprio sweetie

* * *

Ki: I have a new motto. If you have any questions, ask someone else

R: My motto is, You're only in trouble if you get caught.

* * *

Ki: that's it, we're throwing Rob a surprise birthday party

A: that is the worst idea for a detective's party

* * *

R: new Walmart idea

A: let's hear it

R: Beg the greeter for those happy-face stickers. Stick them on your face, then stand next to him and copy whatever he says when customers walk in.

Ki: you're a genius

* * *

Ki: I'm Hungary

R: maybe you should Czech the fridge

Ki: I'm Russian there

R: is there any Turkey?

Ki: yeah, but it's covered in Greece

R: eww there's Norway you can eat that

* * *

 **That's it guys, I did all Robin, Wally, and Artemis because I couldn't really see anyone else in the teem texting most of these. Well I should probably study for finals. Bye awesome readers :)**

 **-the one the call Abbs**


	19. authors note 2

Hey guys' I'm terribly sorry I didn't update for May, but I am Working on the next chapter. Anyways I just wanted to come here to advertise me new forum, I just put it up today. It's called The New Generation. When the old team dies, the job must go to someone. It is up to us, the new generation, to take the teams place, save the world, and bring justice to those that deserve it. will you join and fight with us, or against us. OC heros and Villains welcome.

thanks guys for all your support :)


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I finally found the time to get this all together. Anyways, I might not post for July, my family is going on vacation so, yeah. Well here is chapter 18 or Random Texts, if we can reach 100 reviews, my readers have to give me a dare/challenge and I will post it on YouTube.**

 **Disclaimer: If I own Yj then Wally would still be alive.**

A: I have an idea

Ki: No, your last idea consisted of killing

* * *

Ki: No one likes you

R: you do

Ki: fair point

* * *

A: You're in the way

R: I am the way

* * *

A: hey are you free tomorrow

R: nope, I'll be expensive

* * *

R: am I in trouble?

Al: take a guess

R: no?

Al: try again

* * *

Batman: Robin where are you, and why is Superboy's hair pink?

R: me and Wally had a prank war and Supes got in the way

* * *

R: remember that time I had the flu and kept on pretending that I didn't

Ki: was that the time you put ketchup in your coffee?

R: Yep, that was it

* * *

R: It is time for RANDOM GARDENING HINTS

Ki: God, please no

R: for a successful garden, buy vegetables at the store, bury them in your Garden like Easter eggs and dig them up to pretend they're yours.

Ki: Hmm ok

* * *

A: stop that

Ki: what?

A: stop doing that thing with your face that you do when you're happy

Ki: you mean 'smiling'

A: yeah, it makes me nauseous

* * *

R: school is a jail

R: classes are the cells

R: teachers are the security guards

R: we are the prisoners

Ki: well aren't you a ray of sunshine

* * *

Ki: you know what sucks

R: vacuums

Ki: you know what sucks in the metaphorical sence

R: black holes

Ki: you know what just isn't cool

R: lava

* * *

Thanks to a Guest for giving me this text.

R: I'm so exhausted. Once I get home, I'm going to take a shower, drink some red bull, and go to sleep.

A: I think letting you have a red bull is worse than letting Kid have one.

* * *

 **So that's it for this Month. Thanks for all the support, y'all are awesome! I can't believe it's been over a year since I started this, we have came a long way! Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Well, we never did reach 100 reviews. I guess my friend won this bet. Anyways here's to chapter 19!**

 **Disclaimer: hmm let me think, no.**

* * *

A: why is Wally wet, and covered in glitter?

R: he took my utility belt

R: that idiot

* * *

R: you might want to get out of the town tonight

Ki: why?

R: I'm planning to burn it to the ground

* * *

A: what are you doing?

R: planning to take over the world

A: oh ok, can I help

R: sure, you can be #1, my second in command

* * *

R: what did you do to Wally?

A: it wasn't me!

A: he was already unconcious when I found him!

* * *

Ki: A is for organization

Zee: acording to what alphabet?

* * *

R: hey, I just found out that I have SDF.

Al: what is that?

R: synchronous diaphragmatic flutter

Al: again I ask, what is that?

R: hiccups.

* * *

Ki: ugh, I can't take you anywhere

R: why not?

Ki: you're constantly getting into fights, and dissapearing

R: fair enough

* * *

Ki: why do you always gt the good stuff

R: all's fair in love, war, and dibs

Ki: I hate you

* * *

Ki: well that was twisted of you

A: it runs in my family

Ki: I've noticed

* * *

A: you should be ashamed of yourself

A: you're not, are you?

R: not at all

* * *

R: what was that terrible noise!?

Sb: sorry, I sneezed

R: dude

* * *

R: who wants to play soccer in Walmart?

A: I'm in

Zee: me too!

R: we have to have an even number.. Wally?

Ki: only if we get to do my idea

A: we are not stealing random peoples carts

R: no, let's go ahead and do it

* * *

A: hey do you wanna Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die!

A: I meant, do you wanna Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die!

Ki: What the heck?

A: I'm sure Robin did this.

A: I'm gonna kill him!

* * *

Ki: dude, what did you do to arty's phone

R: I changed 'hang out' to 'Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die!'

Ki: lol, you made her soo mad

R: I know, I can hear her from here

* * *

 **Now for shout outs, thanks to CrazyPlotQueen for the 'hacking' text and Comics. Books. Anime. OhMy for all the support and ideas that made me finish this so soon. also thank you to everyone who review and favorited, y'all mean alot to me!**

 **-Abbs**


	22. Chapter 20

**Time for my August update. I would of posted this chapter last week but I had tests to study for. Now, I PRESENT CHAPTER 21 (I think)**

Ki: I'm bored

A: go bother someone else I'm stuck in detention with some 13 year old troll

Ki: Haha, what'd you do?

A: I copied his math paper he noticed and we got into this argument whether or not I cheated

A: Then the teacher noticed

* * *

R: so what did she say?

Ki: yeah, she cheated

* * *

Ki: I'm going to bed, g'night

R: good night

R: Sleep tight

Ki: thanks.

R: dont let the demons drag you into the depths of Tartarus!

Ki: dude really?

* * *

R: look to your left

R: other left, you idiot

Ki: yeah, she's cute, but not 'Drop everything and talk to her' cute

R: I meant the snack bar

R: moron

* * *

A: all your ideas are dumb

Ki: name one

A: Shower Snacks.

Ki: c'mon, that was awesome!

* * *

Mm: Wally, if you collect a souvenir from each mission then why didn't you get one from your first mission at Cadmus?

Ki: I did

Mm: what was it?

Ki: Superboy

* * *

R: can't I just shoot him?

A: not in public

* * *

R: I'm probably going to die doing what I love

A: what do you love?

R: dying

A: you have a problem

* * *

Al: what do you call murder, vandalism, and sabotage?

A: hobbies

A:... That I definitely _don't_ engage in...

* * *

Ra: why did you break all my plates?!

R: this is partly your fault

R: dont tell me that your dishes are unbreakable and then expect me not to prove you wrong

* * *

Al: I hope you realize that our team has more broken bones than reasonable excuses as to why they are broken

R: yeah, we noticed

* * *

Batman: Now before I continue are there any questions?

R: If the police caught a mime, do they tell him that he has the right to remain silent?

A: What if there were no hypothetical questions?

Ki: Is there another word for synonym?

Mm: What was the best thing before sliced bread?

Ra: Whose cruel idea was it for the word "Lisp" to have an "S" in it?

Al: If you spin an oriental man in a circle three times, does he become Disoriented?

Sb: Why do they put braille on the drive-through bank machines?

Zee: Why is it called tourist season if we can't shoot them?

* * *

R: There's a kid eating pancakes in the shop over.

Ki: What are you talking about?

A: How do you know that?

Ki: NO!

Ki: DON'T. ASK. HIM

R: Muhhahahaha!

A:...you have a creepy smile on right now...

R: *whispers* I. Can. Smell. Children.

A: ...what?

Ki: I told you not to ask. =.=

* * *

Ki: hey Arty

A: Don't call me that

R: Arty Farty

A: -_-

Ki: whatcha doin

A: BUSY

R: what's making you busy

A: SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO STUDY FOR A MATH TEST AND THESE NOTIFICATIONS ARE MAKING ME MAD

R: oh, that one, i already finished it in class, hows number seven

A: we don't go to the same school

Ki:...

R: RETREAT, I REPEAT, FULL-OUT TACTICAL RETREAT

* * *

R: are you guys crying?

A: no, a bug flew into my eye, are you crying Wally?

Ki: yes

R: you are pathetic losers

R: its only toy story 3

* * *

 **.that's all folks! Special thanks to BananaKat and Comics. Books. Anime. Oh. My. Also thanks to Curseyouspellcheck and all my readers. Y'all mean a lot to me, remember that!**


	23. Authors note 3

I suppose I did reach 100 reviews (though it wasn't by the deadline) so I guess that means ya'll get to DARE me to do something stupid and I will post it on YouTube so put in the comments what you want me to do and by next month I'll have the video posted!


	24. Chapter 21

I am so sorry for not updating in... Three months. Uhhh oops. Well here's the chapter y'all been waiting for!

* * *

R: are you guys crying?

A: no, a bug flew into my eye, are you crying Wally?

Ki: yes

R: you are pathetic losers

R: its only toy story 3

* * *

Ki: this is it, this is my destiny

Ki: I have climbed this hill and I shall die upon it!

A: would you quit being so overdramatic we've only been hiking for five minutes.

* * *

Al: where is plan b?

R: Wally decided to throw it of a bridge

Ki: IT WAS ON FIRE!

* * *

Ra: why are your hands purple?

R: I was sworn to secrecy

Ra: stop doing 'science experiments' without permission!

* * *

Al: We are an advanced team of super powered kids and we're letting a 13-year a old hacker take lead?

R: actually, I turned 14 last week

Al: how its that supposed to comfort me?

* * *

R: how do you even burn noodles!?

Ki: I don't know!

Ki: I left the room for two seconds and when I came back, there was smoke everywhere!

* * *

R: dude. Bruce just took me to some guys party and so I hid three loaves of sliced bread all over their house.

Ki: why would you do that?

R: so when he wakes up he finds bread under his pillow and his cabinets and his sink Etc.

* * *

Ki: you have an attitude problem

R: I dont have an attitude problem

R: you have a problem with my attitude and that's not my problem.

* * *

Ki: hey beautiful

A: Wally keep this in mind. I would slap you, but that's animal abuse and I don't want to get arrested.

* * *

A: roses are red

A: violets are blue

A: God made me pretty

A: but what happened to you?

* * *

R: guess what! I found out how to make a spiderman flame thrower!

Ki: I know how to turn a disposable camera into a tazer

R: let's do it!

Ra: as long as you don't do it in my apartment, you have my permission

* * *

A: never, I repeat, never tell a police officer "I'm surprised that you stopped me, I hear Daylight donuts has a 3 for 1 special!"

A: it makes them really mad...

* * *

A: Robin! Quit singing Christmas carols, its not even thanksgiving

R: no.

* * *

Ra: would you take off that ridiculous Santa suit

Ki: what Santa suit

Ra: I hate you

* * *

Ra: Robin! For the last time, you are too old to sit on Santa's lap

Ra: now get off!

R: no.

* * *

so there ya go! I'm hoping to get a special Christmas chapter ready for y'all, but don't hold your breath...

Thanks for your awesome reviews! Y'all mean everything to me!


	25. Chapter 22

Merry Christmas everyone! Here's to a chapter filled with holiday jokes, and normal team antics!

Disclaimer: eeehh no

* * *

R: Today I am as happy as a seagull with a french fry

* * *

A: I hate you

R: Why? I'm a lovely person

* * *

R: who let the cat in the cave?

Mm: I did

Mm: he was so cold and hungry, I had to

R: yeah well, he tore up the Christmas tree and shredded the presents

* * *

A: I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!

Ki: Yeah, well, I'm trying to avoid it!

* * *

R: I know where the cookies are

Ki: where?

R: the store

R: go buy them

* * *

A: that's it

A: who hung mistletoe in every doorway?

Ki: Merry Christmas!

A: merry Christmas baywatch

* * *

Ki: what's up

A: a delightful animated film about a young boy and an old man who go on a trip by lifting the house with balloons and fly away

* * *

R: what do you get when Santa goes down a chimney with a fire in it?

A: barbecue?

R: close, Crisp Kringle!

* * *

Ki: if I'm dying, let me eat cake

Al: you're not dying

Ki: then let me eat cake anyway

* * *

Ki: how are you doing

R: It's been a rough week

R: but I didn't need bail money and didn't have a body count, so it could've been worse

* * *

R: what would happen if I put a frog in the blender?

A: don't put a frog in the blender

R: too late

R: one more question, will bleach get blood and frog guts off of the wall

R: I forgot to put the lid on...

* * *

R: what's Santa's favorite state?

Zee: I don't know

R: Idaho-ho-ho

* * *

Ki: Are you up?

A: I am now

Ki: I can't sleep

A: why?

Ki: well, my ADHD kicks in and; one sheep, two sheep, three sheep, cow, chicken, duck, ol' McDonald had a farm, AAAYYYYY MACARENA!

* * *

Zee: Are you single

R: no, I'm plural

Zee: I meant are you free Friday night

R: I'm expensive every day of the week

Zee: Ugh, do you want to go out?

R: of course, why didn't you say so.

* * *

Ki: there are 4 stages in life

1\. You believe in Santa Claus

2\. You don't believe in Santa Claus

3\. You dress up as Santa Claus

4\. You look like Santa Claus

* * *

R: Bean, beans, good for your heart

Ki: The more you eat them, the more you fart

R: the more you fart, the better you feel

Ki: so eat your beans at every meal

* * *

Annnddd I'm done! Once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS and to those who don't celebrate Christmas, HAPPY DAYS!

One more gift, I couldn't figure out how to make this into a text, but I thought it was funny anyways. Here's your bonus: (A conversation between me an my 4 yo cousin)

Me: do you like trail mix?

Him: no, I like peanuts

Me: oh, you do?

Him: yeah peanuts are my friends

Me: then why are you eating them

Him: because they're safe in my dark tummy


End file.
